Entonces Es El Infierno
by No. Looking
Summary: Apa hubungan dari novel, pistol, serta borgol di malam hari?/"Buono, mio piccolo figlio Saccrattia,"/"I'm go, Sebs. I know you'll miss me."/Prequel dari 'Antara Dosa dan Dosa'/multi-chap, prolog/Mafia!AU/MUNGKIN lemon di chapter depan/yang request, ayoo, tolong saran dan komentarnya...


"Selamat datang, Saccrattia,"

Sambutan dari Rattazioni adalah hal pertama yang Saccrattia dengar ketika ia sampai di sebuah _Mansion_ mewah di Skotlandia sambil menenteng tas koper berisi pakaian dan keperluan lainnya. Rumah bergaya _Rennaisance_ dengan ukiran anggun serta air mancur di tengah-tengah halaman bangunan tersebut dengan banyak penghuni didalamnya.

Saccrattia tersenyum palsu, "Aku pulang, Rattazioni. Merindukanku?" tanyanya. Rattazioni, seorang pemuda jangkung dengan mata sipit yang selalu mengenakan topeng keramik berwarna abu-abu dengan model hidung panjang dan potongan senyum bodoh a la badut sirkus tertawa renyah.

"Merindukan uangmu, _yeah,_"

Saccrattia, yang kala itu mengenakan kemeja marun ciri khas-nya beserta topeng putih semburat hitam dengan topi fedora membalas tawa tersebut. Keduanya kemudian memasuki pintu jati tanpa bersuara.

Berjalan menuju ruang kantor sang Don Classicciano, tiba-tiba sang pembunuh terbaik Vietare Arma membuka suara, "Tumben sekali sepi. Mana Sedrellina? Prizzine? Armadiello? Rabetiene? Yang lain?"

Rattazioni hanya mengulas senyum dagangnya. "Sedrenilla sedang pergi ke Kanada untuk menghadiri konsernya, Prizzine tengah mengawasi pengiriman senjata dari Amerika, sedangkan Armadiello dan Rabetiene masih ada di Wales untuk menjalani misi bersama,"

Saccrattia hanya menjawabnya dengan 'oh' singkat. Menaiki tangga, bebelok, menghindari jebakan. Keduanya lalu berpisah di persimpangan lorong _Mansion_ bagian tengah.

"Kita berpisah disini, Saccrattia. Aku harus mengambil barang di kamar dulu lalu segera pergi lagi. Ada _meeting _dengan pelanggan di daerah Leeds." ungkap Rattazioni. Saccrattia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu untuk apa kau menyambutku segala?" sang pemilik topeng abu-abu pun segera menyahut, "Karena aku kebetulan baru kembali dari Nottingham. Sudah, ya, aku harus segera pergi. Daagh~"

Rattazioni pun melengang pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya. Si topeng putih-hitam membalasnya dengan santai sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang kantor sang pimpinan organisasi yang tinggal sedikit lagi sampai.

Sebuah pintu marmer dengan _Double door_ menyapa penglihatannya setelah melewati banyak lorong menyesatkan.

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

"Masuk,"

Saccrattia memasuki pintu tersebut dan langsung bertatap mata dengan Don Classicciano yang selalu bersikap tenang.

'Orang tua' yang selalu merawatnya semenjak kejadian 'itu'.

Saccrattia mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya dan menurunkan topi fedoranya hingga sedada dan sedikit membungkuk. "Don Classicciano, saya sebagai Saccrattia dengan hormat melaporkan hasil misi di Meksiko—" sang pimpinan masih bergeming, "—bahwa perintah tembak mati 12 anggota keluarga seorang pejabat tinggi Negara tersebut telah berhasil saya jalankan."

Senyum bangga nan kebapakan terpampang jelas di wajah sang pendiri Vietare.

"_Buono, mio piccolo figlio _Saccrattia*,"

_._

_[Anak itu menangis dan menangis. Keluarganya mati ditinggal angin. Hanya ada hening di ruangan penuh air, meneteskan sesuatu yang kini tiada arti]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**ENTONCES ES EL INFIERNO**

**M**

**Suspense and Angst**

**GJ, OOC, typo, gay, chara-death, pendeek, dsb dst dll**

**Kuroshitsuji—Toboso Yana**

**Request—Nenek Moyang Funkym**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

_**Sudut Pandang Sebastian/Prequel dari cerita '**__**Antara Dosa dan Dusta'**_

**Cero : The Beginning**

_-H. O. P. E. Y. O. U. E. N. J. O. Y.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_[Ayahnya, hakim adil yang diadili oleh dosa palsu asal membebani. Ibunya, penata rias terbaik di kota mati dalam tetes bening penuh sedih di samping yang terkasih, meninggalkan anaknya yang masih kecil]_

_._

"_Vader! Vader!*_"

Tak ada sahutan sama sekali, batin Sebastian Michaelis. Bunyi 'tuuutt' panjang menjadi pengganti suara sang 'ayah'. Ronald Knox yang tengah membuat laporan tugasnya kepada sang atasan menggunakan laptop hitam mulai terganggu dengan suara sang empunya rumah.

"_What's wrong, Sebs?_" tanyanya jengah. Sebastian yang berusaha menutupi rasa cemasnya pun menoleh pada pemuda berambut coklat-hitam tersebut sebelum menjawabnya,

"_Vader_ tidak menjawab panggilanku setelah ada bunyi tembakan..."

Ronald menatapnya sejenak, sebelum kemudian ia membuka akun e-mailnya.

"Sebs, itu hanya teri. Baca ini,"

Deretan huruf alfabet dalam sebuah layar laptop yang cukup canggih menyapa penglihatannya. Sebuah e-mail berisi kabar sang 'ayah' dan perintah baru untuk sang Michaelis dan Ronald mampu membuatnya menarik nafas lega.

'_Per tutti i miei cari figli_*_,_

_Hari ini ada 23 orang penyusup di gudang persenjataan yang tengah kuinspeksi. Senjata api mau pun tajam ditambah jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk segerombolan sampah kelas 3 hanya membuat Prizzine sedikit lepas kendali karena kurang puas. Beruntung Rabetiene dan Armadiello yang sempat berusaha melindungiku dari serangan berhasil menenangkannya._

_Meski tak ada korban dari pihak kita, namun bau amis dari sampah-sampah itu sangat menyengat, mengotori gudang cantikku. Ditambah lagi, Siemens lalai akan tugasnya untuk ketiga kalinya sehingga satu peti kayu berisi organ tubuh untuk klien VIP di Barcelona dan Madrid terbakar._

_Singkatnya, aku sudah menghukum anjing Jerman tak setia itu dan bagi yang merasa keberatan, segera menghadap padaku 2 jam setelah menerima pesan ini._

_Lalu, untuk anakku yang tadi menghubungiku namun sambungan telah kuputus secara sepihak, maaf, baterei ponselku habis. Mengirim pesan ini saja menggunakan laptop Lissobonte._

_Terakhir, aku perintahkan Saccrattia untuk mencuri informasi dari lingkup kepolisian sekaligus sedikit membantu Lissobonte. Apa pun caranya, jangan lupa itu. Mirodilo, segera temui bangsawan Vilavisca di Rumania dan ambil bayaran serta tembak kepala keluarganya lalu kuras isi brankas mereka. Untuk Rattazioni, segera kembali ke London dan pergilah ke rumah keluarga anggota parlemen Stewart. Tugas menunggumu disana._

_Sekiranya tiga orang ini saja yang akan kuberi misi jangka panjang. Segera balas bagi yang bersangkutan dan aku tak menerima kata 'tidak'. Untuk anak-anakku yang lain, tunggu saja. Aku akan segera memberi kalian tugas. Sekian, aku minta hasil yang baik.'_

Pesan panjang tersebut disambut oleh kejengahan oleh Ronald. Sebastian sendiri tengah memikirkan rencana untuk misi selanjutnya—yang tergolong mudah baginya—sebelum ucapan Ronald alias Mirodilo memutuskan konsentrasinya.

"Dasar Tagmarscina bodoh. Sudah tiga kali ia melalaikan tugas Don Classicciano? Hh, aku bersyukur anjing jerman keparat itu mati! Hanya orang bodoh yang mau membelanya, ya, 'kan, Sebs?"

Sebastian segera menjawabnya dengan senang, "Tentu. Ia anjing Jerman keparat sedangkan aku anjing Jerman yang setia,"

Ronald tersenyum mendengar candaan rekan dalam _Famiglia_*-nya itu. Candaan sinis yang sangat khas seorang Saccrattia—sarkastik.

Sebastian lalu membalas pesan sang pimpinan sedangkan Ronald yang menginap sejak semalam mulai membereskan barang-barangnya dengan suara yang agak berisik, mengundang tanya sang Michaelis muda.

"Ron? Mau kemana kau?"

Ron tidak menoleh, hanya menjawab seraya melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel hitam-merah favoritnya. "Rumania,"

Sebastian menangguk singkat, lalu mengirimkan pesan persetujuan atas misi yang diberikan. "Ron, aku sudah mengirimkan pesan persetujuannya—namamu juga kuketik. Tak apa?"

Ronald menarik risleting tasnya dengan perlahan, menimbulkan suara geli di telinga sang empunya rumah. "_No problem._ Memang itu mauku." ucapnya. Sebastian lalu mematikan laptop hitam milik rekannya dan memberikannya pada sang pemilik.

"_Thanks._"

"Hmm."

Sebastian menangkap sebuah buku berisi daftar apartemen dan mencari tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan kantor kepolisian tempat rekannya yang lain menjadi agen ganda yang dilempar oleh Ronald yang kini tengah menalikan sepatu ketsnya.

"_I'm go, _Sebs. _I know you'll miss me,_"

"_I don't give a shit about something crap like that, _Ron."

_._

_[Tikus-tikus nakal itu merayap di tubuh orang tuanya, mencabuti organ-organ penting dalam tubuh tanpa nyawa tersebut. Ia sendiri hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis dalam sunyi. Ketakutan merajai hati kecil]_

_._

"Membantuku? Kau?"

Pemuda pirang dengan mata biru langit tersebut menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung, namun sesaat kemudian matanya berbinar mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk didepannya.

"Sudah mengerti?"

Lissobonte—atau lebih tepatnya Alois Trancy menyeringai seraya meminum teh mawar buatan pelayannya, Hannah Annafellouz. Alois segera berdiri dan pergi mengambil sesuatu dari lemari mungil di belakang kursi sofa mewah tempatnya menghenyakkan pantat. Benda yang ia cari pun ketemu dan ia segera membuka bagian tengahnya—yang merupakan buku bersampul coklat.

"Aku tahu mangsa yang bagus," ucapnya seraya mencari deretan huruf yang ia incar. Senyumnya mengembang melihat nama yang ia yakin akan sangat berguna untuk Sebastian—tamunya sekaligus rekannya dalam organisasi mafia.

"Nih," disodorkannya buku itu, "Kau pasti suka~" lalu ia meninggalkan si mata merah di ruang tamunya sendirian. Ia sendiri tengah mengambil berkas dan mulai mengerjakannya di ruang pribadinya. Berkas-berkas mengenai kejahatan organisasinya yang ia belokkan kebenarannya secara runtut dan perlahan.

Sebastian terdiam, lalu membaca dengan saksama deretan huruf latin pemberian Alois. Si rambut hitam pun menyeringai ketika melihat foto korban yang akan ia kendalikan sampai misinya selesai. Pemuda manis yang cocok dengan seleranya, dasar Alois.

Usai membaca kumpulan kertas berjilid tersebut ia berdiri kemudian memakai kembali jaketnya. "Hannah,"

Hannah, yang sedari tadi masih di ruang tamu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya 'kenapa' dengan tenang. "Katakan pada Alois kalau aku meminjam bukunya. Oh, jangan lupa tentang kepulanganku—tak perlu kau antar. Sudah, ya. Jaga diri dan salam untuk majikanmu,"

_**BLAM!**_

Di luar _Mansion _keluarga Trancy, Sebastian membisikkan sebuah alamat dengan riang.

"Apartemen Clazione nomor 53—Ciel Phantomhive, eh?"

_._

_[Anak itu menahan mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun tangan mungilnya mulai meraih sebilah kapak tua. Batok kepala para pembunuh orang tuanya dihancurkan satu-satu sampai bau anyir menjadi pewangi ruangan]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~BERSAMBUNG~**

**Note :**

**Don Classicciano—Klaus (**_**Italian **_**yang muncul di bab pertama komik Black Butler)**

**Saccrattia—Sebastian M.**

**Rattazioni—Lau**

**Miriodilo—Ronald K.**

**Sedrellina—Grell S.**

**Lissobonte—Alois T.**

**Prizzine—Maylene**

**Armadiello—Bardroy**

**Rabetiene—Finnian**

**Tagmarscina—George Von Siemens (**_**German**_** yang muncul dalam komik Black Butler edisi 9)**

**Entonces es el infierno—Then it's hell (Spanish)**

***Buono, mio piccolo figlio Saccrattia—Bagus, putra kecilku Saccrattia (Italiano)**

***Vader—Ayah (Deustch)**

***Per tutti i miei cari figli—Untuk semua anak-anakku tersayang (Italiano)**

***Famiglia—Keluarga (Italiano, dalam konteks ini dapat berarti semua anggota organisasi mafia, termasuk pemimpinnya)**

**[Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan tulis baik dalam cerita mau pun gelar. No flame and silent readers please]**


End file.
